<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Act of Love by JohnDoe44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457993">The Act of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44'>JohnDoe44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Infidelity, Jon/Dany - Freeform, Magic, Season 8, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jorah sustains injuries in during the Long Night that only Daenerys can heal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was exhausted. As was everyone no doubt, though they certainly could of fooled her. She watched from the high table as they drank, sung and danced there way through the night. While she certainly didn’t feel like participating, it made her so very happy to watch them enjoying life. It was all the reassurance she needed that she made the right decision in coming north. If she hadn’t Winterfell would of fallen, and the Night King would be marching south with an even larger army then the one they had faced. She felt a hand grasp her knee.</p><p>“Are you alright Dany?” Jon asked looking concerned. “You’ve barely said a word all night.”</p><p>“Just tired that’s all.” She assured him, it was sweet that he was worried about her. “And I can’t help but think of all those we lost.”</p><p>“Aye, me too.” Jon said, in that brooding voice of his. “Try and focus on the positive, think of all those we saved. And be thankful for those we still have with us.” He was right, they had lost many but not all. “That reminds me, how is Ser Jorah?” He asked.</p><p>“I don’t know?” She admitted, feeling guilty that she hadn’t been to see him yet. “I haven’t been able to visit him yet, perhaps before we retire.”</p><p>“What ever stains he had upon his name should all be wiped clean after his heroics.” Jon said, and she couldn’t help but agree wholeheartedly. “Without his aid, I wouldn’t of been able to beat to kill the Night King.” Yes, children will grow up hearing tales of the five brave warriors who faced the Night King. Beric Dondarrion and Jamie Lannister fell to the monsters blade, while Sandor Clegane was gravely injured and like Jorah under the maesters care. </p><p>“Will you allow him to rule Bear Island?” She asked. She knew she could force the issue, but Jon was the Warden of the North and she didn’t want to undermine him.</p><p>“He will certainly be offered the position.” He said. She noted a hint of sadness in his voice, she knew he was fond of Jorah’s little cousin who fell in the battle. “Though I doubt he will accept, he is a member of your guard after all.”</p><p>“As much as I want him by my side, I think he deserves a quiet life on Bear Island.” She said. </p><p>“I think we all deserve a quiet life.” Jon said wistfully. Before she could respond the booming voice of Tormund Giantsbane interrupted.</p><p>“Jon Snow!” He yelled, as he appeared before them. “I love you Jon Snow you mad cunt you.” He was slurring his words slightly. “And you too Dragon Queen, gods what a sight it was seeing you on the back of that glorious beast. Like a goddess you were, your hair blowing in the breeze.” She couldn’t help but laugh at his antics. “You know my people though king crow here was a god once, after he came back from the dead. I knew better.”</p><p>“Tormund.” Jon said in warning.</p><p>“You see I had seen his pecker, what kind of god would have a pecker that small.” Tormund burst out laughing at his own joke and the people around joined in, including her. Jon blushed but shared a small smile.</p><p>“It’s not that small.” She said quietly so only Jon and Tormund could hear. She stayed at the feast for another hour before she decided to retire. “I’m going to go see Jorah before going to bed.” She said to Jon.</p><p>“Alright my love, I’ll be up shortly.” He replied.</p><p>“Don’t rush Jon, your enjoying yourself don’t stop on my account.” She said, he gave her a grateful smile before turning back to his men. She left the Great Hall, the noise of the feast fading as she got nearer Jorah’s chamber. Missandei had told her he had been moved to his own room as the infirmary was quite crowded. When she arrived at his chamber she knocked and was granted access. She entered to find Jorah wasn’t alone, both the maester and Samwell Tarly were present. The maester stood by the bed, while Sam sat beside it book in hand.</p><p>“Khaleesi.” Jorah greeted, the other two greeted her as well.</p><p>“How are you Jorah.” She asked, he looked ok she thought. Jorah didn’t answer, instead he deferred to the Maester.</p><p>“His wounds are healing fine.” The maester said, though something was wrong. </p><p>“What is it then?” She asked. </p><p>“He’s cold.” The maester said, how could he be cold it was quite pleasant with the fires going. “Come look Your Grace.” Daenerys did as instructed as the Maester drew her attention to her knights arm. She audible gasped, his arm was blue. </p><p>“He grabbed my arm.” Jorah explained.</p><p>“It seems his touch leaves a curse of some sort.” Sam said. “It’s spreading up his arm and he’s freezing to death.”</p><p>“No matter what we do we can’t warm him.” The maester added.</p><p>“Should the Night Kings magic not have died with him?” She asked.</p><p>“Apparently not.” Jorah said.</p><p>“There’s nothing we can do?” She asked desperately, she could not lose him.</p><p>“I’ve read every book I can find but nothing.” Sam said. “I even went to ask for Brans help but he was in a vision.”</p><p>“Wait, didn’t Bran bear his mark?” She asked, Sam nodded.</p><p>“I think Brans own magic is able to keep the Night Kings from taking hold.” Sam said. She took Jorah’s hand in hers and was shocked at the cold.</p><p>“I don’t want to die like this Khaleesi.” Jorah said weakly.</p><p>“You won’t Ser, we will find a cure.” She insisted.</p><p>“No you won’t.” Jorah said. “My last request is for you to end my suffering.”</p><p>“Don’t speak like that Jorah.” She said. “You best Greyscale, you can beat this. Sam and I will find the answer.”</p><p>“The answer is love.” Came the emotionless voice of the three eyed raven. She hadn’t even noticed him enter.</p><p>“Love?” Sam asked. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Only the act of love can stop his curse.” Bran said again. </p><p>“Your saying Ser Jorah needs to...well... he needs woman.” Sam stuttered. “I’m sure we could find someone willing.” Was it that simple? There were several women at the feast who she could convince, of that she was sure.</p><p>“It cannot be just anyone.” Bran said, his eyes went to her. “It must be the woman he loves, of Ser Jorah will die.” Her eyes went Brans to Jorah’s who was looking back at her.</p><p>“Khaleesi you don’t...” He began, but she wouldn’t hear.</p><p>“Out.” She ordered. Sam and the Maester left the room, Sam wheeling Bran out as well.</p><p>“You don’t have to.” He insisted.</p><p>“Don’t be absurd, of course I do.” She responded. “You’ve saves my life many time Ser Jorah, it is my time to repay the debt.”</p><p>“I’ve lived a good life Khaleesi.” He said. </p><p>“I will it hear it Ser.” She walked over to the door and closed it.</p><p>“What about Jon?” He asked.</p><p>“He will understand.” She said. He had to didn’t he? She pushed all thoughts of her love from her mind, she would deal with that later. She went to work on the laces of her dress as she slowly slipped out of it. Even with the fire roaring it was cold without all her layers. She turned back to Jorah to find him eyeing her naked body hungrily. She had known his feeling for some time now but never thought she would be in this situation. She walked over to the bed and pulled back the many blankets covering his freezing body. He was still fully clothed and she would keep it that way, she simply pulled back his breeches just enough to free his manhood. She took his hardened manhood in her hand and even it had been touched by the cold. She carefully straddled him, mindful of the other injuries he had sustained. His body was likely littered with cuts and bruises. She gently lowered herself down onto his shaft, impaling herself on him. They both gasped audibly, her from the cold and him from her warmth. Ice and fire she thought to herself. The feeling wasn’t at all pleasant, it was as if his cock was frozen. Still she began to slowly move herself up and down his cock. Jorahs eyes were shut tight and his hands were on her hips. Daenerys began to quicken her pace hoping to finish it faster. She was shock when she felt his cold hands on her breasts, and she moaned unwillingly when he began squeezing them. The longer they went on she was sure he wasn’t as cold. Perhaps it was working she thought. That thought spurred her on and she increased her pace again, now he had started to match her movements. Jorah screamed as she felt the heat from his loins spill into her. The feeling was so overwhelming, the heat spread through her body leading to her own release. She was so overwhelmed she crashed down on top of him, both of them panting. It was a moment before she realised something. “Your warm.” She said. </p><p>“I no longer feel the cold.” He said with a smile.</p><p>“Your arm?” She asked. Jorah lifted his arm too find the mark was gone. It had worked. She looked back to find him staring at her with an odd expression on his face. Without warning he captured her lips in a kiss, her mouth opened for his tongue though she did not recall telling it too. Stop, her mind screamed. But she didn’t, she made no move to stop the kiss. She made no move to stop him when he began thrusting into her once more. She did not stop him when he took her breasts in his mouth. She did not stop him from making love to her through the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next day</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ve barely touched your food.” Jon said from beside. She turned to look at him, guilt immediately flooded through her as she looked at his concerned face. She smiled softly before averting her gaze.</p><p>“My stomachs a little upset from all the wine.” She lied. </p><p>“Aye, I certainly don’t feel the best. And I don’t think we’re the only ones.” He said, she looked out at the those breaking there fast. There weren’t many and those that were looked anything but healthy. “How’s Ser Jorah, I saw Sam this morning and he said he’s on the improve.” </p><p>“Yes he should be fine.” She responded. Sam has kept his word than. She had woken early and left before Jorah had risen, she had immediately sought out Sam and Bran and sworn them to secrecy. </p><p>“I’m glad to hear it.” He replied. “I’ll be sure to check in on him later.” </p><p>“It’s probably wiser to let him rest for a few days.” She suggested, the last thing she wanted was them in a room together.</p><p>“Aye your probably right, the last thing he needs is visitors disturbing his peace.” He agreed. She silently thanked the gods. “Perhaps we could talk later, we haven’t really had the chance to discuss everything.”</p><p>“I’d like that.” She said. Gods she felt terrible, she had betrayed this man and yet she sat beside him and acted like nothing was wrong. She hadn’t even bathed since, she broke her fast with the man she loved with another mans dried seed staining her inner thighs. She did not regret saving Jorah’s life, it was what came after that filled her with shame and regret.</p><p>“Then I shall stop by your chamber later, perhaps we could have dinner up there.” She nodded at his suggestion. “In the meantime I’m going to go catch up on some much needed sleep.” He kissed her cheek before departing. She didn’t wait long before she followed him out the door. She needed a bath.</p><p> </p><p>—————————————————</p><p> </p><p>“Is it hit enough Your Grace?” Missandei asked. </p><p>“Yes my friend it’s perfect.” She said as she soaked in the warm water. It wasn’t as hot as she would usually have it but due to the colder climate it felt better than any bath she’s ever had. As Missandei washed her she wished that her sins could wash away so easily. </p><p>“You don’t have to do this Missandei.” She insisted. “Your should be mourning.”</p><p>“The distraction is welcome Your Grace.” Her friend said, Missandei looked exhausted and Daenerys guesses she hasn’t slept since the battle.</p><p>“Please Missandei, go and rest.” She said softly. “You need to take care of yourself.” Her friend nodded and left the room. Daenerys closed her eyes as she soaked in the tub, as she relaxed her troubles drifted into insignificance as sleep began to take hold. That immediately stopped when she heard the door open. “I said go and rest Missandei.” She said without opening her eyes.</p><p>“She is.” Came through gruff northern voice of Ser Jorah. Daenerys eyes darted open. “I passed her in the hall and she said she was going to sleep.”</p><p>“What are you doing out of bed, you should be resting.” She said concerned.</p><p>“I feel fine.” He insisted, she noticed how his eyes drifted to the peaks of her breasts that were out of the water. “Better than I ever have in fact.”</p><p>“Id still feel better if you were in bed.” She said.</p><p>“Only if your there beside me.” He said, which left her lost for words. “You left before we could talk.” He took off his heavy fur coat and tossed it to the ground. “I thought after last night you had finally come to see me as more than an advisor or protector.” He unbuttoned his tunic and tossed it aside revealing his bear chest. Scarred and hairy, but muscular and chiseled, her desires were betraying her.</p><p>“Jorah...” She began but was interrupted.</p><p>“You gave yourself to me last night.” He said, as he stepped out of his breeches. His large cock hardened for her already. She tried to regain her composure.</p><p>“I did it to save you.” She said trying to sound strong but it came out anything but.</p><p>“The first time perhaps, but the others?” He asked, as he stepped into the tub. </p><p>“I love Jon.” She said defiantly, as he settled across from her.</p><p>“We shall see.” He said, taking her lips in a forceful kiss. Her lips parted for his tongue and she gasped nervously as his hand went between her legs. Caught up in her own desires she returned his kiss with a fury, matching his want and intent with a fiery passion. There tongues battled in a sloppy kiss as her hands explored his muscular frame. When he finally broke there kiss it was only for him to hungrily take her right breast into his mouth. She moaned loudly as he suckled on her teat, all the while his fingers rubbed at her pearl without mercy. </p><p>“Fuck me.” She whispered. He growled before picking her up out of the tub and discarding her on the fur coat he had just discarded. She cried out as he thrust his manhood into her folds. She lay flat on her back as he fucked her, it didn’t feel so wrong at this moment. His hands went to her tits again as he laboured within her. She felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge but right when she was about to be overloaded with pleasure he withdrew. He smirked before flipping her over. She giggled as she got on her knees, looking back over her shoulder as he thrust right into her, as deep as he possibly could. It only took another three thrusts before she reached her peak, but her cries only spurned him on as he pounded into her. </p><p>“I’m close my love.” He grunted. So was she. She was so lost in her pleasure that she didn’t hear the door open.</p><p>“Your Grace?” Came a shocked voice from the door way. Daenerys looked up to see Her Hand and Master of Whispers looking on in absolute shock. Her embarrassment was immense and when she felt him spurt his seed within her she involuntarily cried out as her own orgasm took hold. Her feelings of shame could not be overstated as she sat on her hands and knees before her advisors with Ser Jorah Mormont’s seed dripping from her cunt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>